Out of Character
by Kemiii
Summary: /TYL! 5986/ Gokudera Hayato had always thought that someone of his caliber could handle cheap mood swings every month.


**Written for: **dani-chan; Imagination:Unleashed's Scambio di Fandonie Contest – Fanfic Entry

**Song prompt: **Moment of Truth by FM Static

**Genre:** Romance, Angst, Tragedy, Comedy (either of the 4)  
**Fic must have:** simple cute scenes that look sweet, simple, understandable plot  
**Fic must NOT have:** too much fluff and lemon. Less cursings if you may .  
**Canon or AU:** Any

**Warning!:** GOKUDERA'S (as usual) SLEAZY MOUTH. Ah, and for the half-assed job too (not beta-ed).

**.**

**.**

**.**

And it was _that_ time of the month again.

"Gokudera-san~! Hurry up!"

Gokudera Hayato, aged twenty-four, had sworn by his cigarettes and dynamites that he never expected the stupid woman to go crazy more than she was supposed to be.

Not to mention that she was irritating him more than usual too (for as ten years is too much, some things sure are meant not to change).

"_Goodness_, can you cut that out?"

Yes. It was this time, in the words of Yamamoto, when a woman faces 'unexplainable changes,' and that her man must be – at all cost, Ryohei _extremely _emphasized – understanding enough of said changes.

'_Kh.'_ Well, of course he knew that (he would _not_ let the baseball nut and the Turf-head outdo him, even with small, crap details). He even had to stress out that the two were exaggerating with their 'advices' (which reminds him, that he hadn't ask theirs in the first place) since they were describing a pregnant woman rather than a woman with a simple monthly period.

But, sure, things like these should never be taken for granted.

It was always the first days that would make her mood swings turn upside-down (he immediately considered silencing the baseball idiot with the dynamites on his hands as soon as he heard the other laugh mockingly—Yamamoto even added "Ahaha, so even geniuses have ridiculous problems like this?" as if to accentuate mockingly and make his point across).

Don't get him wrong. Long before he decided to kneel down, open the velvet box and say the things he thought he would never (even in his wildest imagination) say to the stupid woman, he had considered about all these.

Besides, on normal days, she wasn't completely unbearable. In fact, she grew to be opposite the way they all thought she would end up with. She kept her usual cheery, compassionate self though, that he couldn't hel—

Anyway, point is, just except these days.

"_What's with that face?"_

"_Don't touch me."_

_Silence._

"_Ne, Haru heard that there's a new version of Romeo and Juliet." _

It was, to say the least, _crazy_. Every month, for some reason, he had a sure dose of chick-flicks (he silently thanked the gods for lessening her fetish for cosplay; if they didn't, he wouldn't know what to do) which was kind of silly since he would always end up finishing the movie alone with him carrying her sleeping (smiling) figure afterwards.

Oh, if anything, they were acting more like love-sick teenagers rather than two supposedly mature, married couple.

And, _hah fuck_ yes, don't let him get started with _that_ one time when she made him go to the convenient store minutes before midnight – thank goodness some stores work twenty-four hours – just to get him the thing she needed…with _wings_.

"_Listen, it has to have wings! Haru needs them with wings!"_

"_And how the hell am I supposed to say that? Why don't _you_ go buy them?"_

"_Because Haru n—ughhh! Just go and buy it, you outlaw!"_

The feeling was awkward, stupid, inane, infantile—in short, fuckingly ridiculous. And how could he forget the incredulous stares of the people as he grabbed _every_ kind of them and made his way swiftly to the counter?

"_S-Sir!"_

"_Aaah?" he fired back, irritated. Obviously.  
_

"_Are you…will you…?" the frightened woman trailed, pointing the number of sanitary napkins that filled both his hands. _

"_What?"_

"_A-Are you going to buy them all, sir?"_

_He raised a brow and replied with an annoyed "Yes?"_

"_Do… you even know what these are for, sir?"_

'_Fuck. So what if I don'—_oh how he wanted to light his little babies.

He was thinking that the saleslady wasn't frightened enough with the tone of his voice. Honestly, if his hands weren't full with the things his _thoughtful, caring, lovely _wife needed, he would have been standing in front of a convenience store burning into crisp right then and there.

But well, since he had to comply and control his temper (the Tenth specifically told him to), he had no choice but to answer the saleslady's absurd question (given he was a _guy _so of course he wouldn't know exactly how those would be used).

With another question, though. _"What do _you_ think?" he replied in the calmest tone he could give._

"_M-Maa…"_

"_Aaah, forget it," he said, dropping all of the things from his hold in front of the stunned saleslady. "Just… do me a favor and tell me which one of these shits has wings. You use these too, right?"_

_Fits of giggle._

…and the rest was history.

But he had to face the truth. That no matter how awkward, stupid, inane, infantile—in short, fuckingly ridiculous those things might be, he was sure he would always look for it if ever it would be gone.

Plain and simple. He was in love with her.

"Oh, Gokudera Hayato-san~!"

Except with _that. 'Where the hell did that come from?'_

"What's up~?" her smiling voice greeted him, right after she came out from the bathroom. He was sure her mood was fuming awhile ago.

He twitched.

And then he twitched more as he saw his wife grinning from ear to ear in front of him.

"W-What?"

No answer. And she was still grinning.

He scowled. _Figures. _He wasn't keeping count, but if—

_Gulp_. As if on cue, his face turned completely sour. "Don't tell me, you have… _that,_ again?" he queried, then afterwards feeling a little stupid for asking the question.

"Hahi? What's _that_?"

His scowl deepened. "Oi, just so you know, I wouldn't buy any of those _things_ again. You go buy them," he started, like a kid suddenly throwing tantrums.

Hmm…but now this was certainly unexpected. She hadn't dropped her smile one bit.

Wait. "Did… Tenth praise you?" he didn't know why, but he felt an unexplainable yank from the back of his mind as he finished with a sigh.

Thank goodness she shook her head.

But if it wasn't that, "Then wha—"

"Haru th—I think I might be pregnant."

"Kh, I see," he huffed half-heartedly, and looked up as if rearranging his thoughts out. Of course, he was more than happy, though knowing him, he wouldn't probably admit that one even to himself.

Seeing no trace of shock at all on his face, Haru frowned anxiously as she looked at the little contraption with the pink plus sign on her hand. "Well, should Haru check agai—"

Smirk. "Don't tell me you doubt it?" he said in a whisper, as he swiftly moved to lean closer to her.

But much to his surprise, his wife _pushed _him away, and added a loud "Don't touch me, you outlaw!" before she made her way to their room.

"_Ohhh. And I can only imagine what Haru will do when it's not just a simple period. I extremely wish you good luck, Octopus head."_

'_Kh, as if I need that.'_ His smirk grew wider, even at the thought of how he would bear _his_ stupid woman being out of character now for straight nine months.

Or…well, he could always settle it _tonight_.

**FIN.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**


End file.
